


Relax

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Drabble request on the prompt "Things you said after you kissed me."
Physical intimacy is new, uncertain ground for Kaiba and Jounouchi.





	

    “Hey.” Jounouchi’s mouth was close, though it had been much closer. Warmth still lingered on their lips.  
  
    As hard as it was to think with an inch between them, Kaiba refused to move. He stared down at Jounouchi, body stiff, eyes unreadable. “What?”  
  
    Jounouchi ran his hand down the back of Kaiba’s neck until his finger slipped inside his collar, playing against the fabric. “Relax.”  
  
    Kaiba bent his head, and Jounouchi closed the distance a second time. His kisses were far gentler than Kaiba might have imagined, had he allowed himself to. He closed his eyes and laid his hand on Jounouchi’s arm.    
  
    It was Jounouchi who looked away first, face tinged pink. “Wish I could take my own advice.”


End file.
